The truth about the past
by inugurlume
Summary: after the final battle things don't turn out as planned. but when things start to happen with the reincarnated group, will history repeat its self or will things be different this time? I have also updatededited some mistakes in the earlier chapters.
1. prologue

Hey everyone! Ume here. This is my first fan fic so PLEASE be nice! Well on with the story!

prologue:

Kagome looked around to make sure she was still in the campsite with the others and not in some far off dark place. But she was still there, surrounded by her concerned friends. From his position in her lap Shippo asked "are you alright Kagome?". she looked down at him and gave him a loving smile.

"Yes, I'm alright " she said quietly, "it was just a vision." everyone sighed in relief. Then they all bombarded her with questions. She told them that she had seen a dark room. She couldn't see anything at first but then a big flash of light illuminated the scene. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara where laying scattered around on the floor and she and Inuyasha were fighting against Naraku. After she was done telling everyone this it got quiet, with the exception of Shippo and Kirara because they had started to chase each other around the clearing. They were all thinking about what the vision could mean. While most everyone sat around the fire Inuyasha had hopped back up into the tree that he had been sitting in before. He didn't like the sound of that vision at all.

A little later on everyone fell asleep. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on opposite sides of the fire, Kagome was laying peacefully in her sleeping bag under the tree that he was sitting in and Shippo and Kirara were snuggled up next to each other near by. Once Inuyasha was sure that everyone was asleep he hopped down out of his tree and kneeled down next to Kagome. He could hear her shallow even breathing and smell that wonderful sent of sakura blossoms and lavender. Before he got any closer though Kagome turned around in her sleep and mumbled "sit". As he lay on the ground waiting for the spell to wear off she reached out and grabbed his hand. When he was able to move again he tried to pull his hand away but she started to whine like a little puppy so he settled himself in and fell asleep holding her hand.

_**BOOM! **_

a big flash of light filled the room and when it subsided Kagome saw her friends that had been at her side were now laying on the floor. She turned back to the fierce fight that was going on between Naraku and Inuyasha. Kagome pulled out a fresh arrow and picked up her bow off of the floor. She watched carefully as the two in front of her exchanged blow after blow. Inuyasha then found a weak spot in Naraku's defense and gave him a good slice to the chest. But Naraku recovered from the attack quicker than they had thought that he would and her sent a huge blast of energy at him. Kagome took the opportunity and fired her arrow at him. It hit him square in the chest where him heart should have been. The power of the sacred arrow ripped Naraku apart. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha after she had picked up the complete jewel from Naraku's remains. What she saw made all of the color drain out of her face.

Inuyasha lay there on the floor not moving. She rushed over to his side and placed his head in her lap like she had done many times before. She tried to wake him up. After a few minutes of trying he opened his eyes slightly. In a quiet voice that was very unlike him he said "Kagome?". he continued on in this same voice as she held one of his hands tightly. "I love you". With that Inuyasha died in her arms. It took a moment for this to ink in and Then came the water works. (Waaaaaaa! sniff sniff) behind Kagome everyone sat there, stunned. They couldn't believe that he was dead. Sango and Shippo started to cry, Kirara meowed sadly and Miroku had a very solemn expression on his face, he was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The group of friends had been through so much together and now one of them was dead.

They just let Kagome sit there and cry for awhile before they pulled her away. They all were upset about the loss of Inuyasha, but it was unbearably hard on Kagome because she had loved him with all her heart and soul.

once back in Keade's village they had a funeral for Inuyasha. It was very depressing and gloomy day. After his body was burned his ashes were sprinkled in the river. Kagome attended but she didn't say one word the whole time nor did she shead any more tears. Afterwards she said a quiet goodbye to everyone and then she went back to her era.

Once there she went up to her room and locked herself in there. She wrote a letter to her family and then she laid down on her bed and died.

so what you think? Huh? Huh? Please be a nice little reader and review. Oh ha ha. Um about killing inu... don't hurt me!(holds up arms to fend off blows) well if you like it please tell me. If enough people like it I will continue with it. Oh and I will try to be better w/ the sp errrors.

Ume


	2. chapter 1

Hey guys. Back again. Sorry if the first chapter was a little boring. Hopefully this one will be better.

Thankx to crazykags and Keiko89 who reviewed. It is very much appreciated.

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 1

"KAGOME HIGARASHI! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Ms. H waited for a minute to see if her daughter would get up, and she didn't. Ms. H stomped up stairs and threw open Kagome's bedroom door. She puled up the blinds and yanked the covers off of the bed.

"EPP! What the hell!"

"Get up now or you'll be later for school!" Kagome mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Kagome reluctantly got up out of bed and took a quick shower. She came out about 5 minutes later wearing a blood red spaghetti strap shirt with a black mesh shirt over that, her favorite pair of black hip huggers and her red and black chucks. She grabbed her black messenger bag that was covered in chains and patches of her favorite bands and ran out the front door heading for school. This was Kagome's last year of high school and it was almost over. She didn't care if she was later for school but her mom would kick her ass if she was later or got anything lower than an A.sigh. As Kagome entered the school yard the warning bell rang. _Shit._

Beep Kagome Higarashi please come to the front office.Beep _what the fuck did I do now?_ Kagome slowly made her way up to the office assuming the that she was going to get detention or something. But when she got to the office the secretary smiled.

"Miss. Higarashi you are to show the new student around. You both seem to have gotten all of the same classes." Kagome shrugged. She didn't really care as long as she didn't get in trouble again this week. If she did then she would be under house arrest for a month. She turned to the guy behind her. _Hello... he's kinda cute._ She looked him up and down. He had long silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a black hat(backwards), a red muscle shirt, cargo pants and vans.

Kagome nods her approval. Meanwhile he was checking her out too. _Nice body...lots of curves._ The secretary butted in.

"You two should be getting to class now."

"Yeah yeah. Come on." she motioned for him to follow her. Once they were in the hallway she struck up a conversation.

"So what's your name?"

"Inuyasha Shiroba. Your name's Kagome right?"

"Yeah. You can just call me Kags though."

When they got to their first class, math Kagome sat down after giving the note to the teacher and Inuyasha introduced himself.

"My name is Inuyasha Shiroba. I just moved here from Sapporo, and I like hot ass girls and I hate preps and sluts."

"Alright then Mr. Shiroba. Now please take a seat somewhere." one of the school sluts motioned for him to sit down next to her and her friends but he just walked in the other direction and sat down next to Kagome. Both slept through most of the class. The next few classes until lunch went pretty much the same way.

AT LUNCH

"Hummmm... yay its my favorite time of the day, lunch." said Kagome as she stretched. They went through the lunch line and got a couple of cups of ramen. As they were walking over to Kagome's favorite tree they bumped into the sluty three.

"Oh shit. Here comes the sluty three." Inuyasha looked up in time to see that girl from math class and two of her friends walk up.

"Hey Inu baby. Why don't you come with us. We'll make this a first day that you'll never forget."

"Please stop. You're going to make me puke." Kagome pretended to gag. Inuyasha thought that this was very funny.

"I have to agree with Kags. See ya sluts." with that Inuyasha and Kagome walked the rest of the way to the tree laughing. Once they sat down they emptied their cups of ramen in a couple of minutes.

"Ahhh... that was good."

"Um hum."

that afternoon in their last class they were about to drift off to sleep when the teacher said that they were going to be doing a project. Everyone in the class groaned. The teacher said that when everyone had picked a partner then he would tell them more about the project.

"Hey Inu baby. Want to be my partner?" Said Yuka. The leader of the sluty three. Ayumi and Eri were partners.

"No." she gave him a pouty face.

"No, because he's my partner. Right Inu?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a grateful look.

"Yep." Yuka huffed and walked off. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Alright does everyone have a partner?" Yuka and Hojo raised their hands. "Then you two will be partners. Now you are to find a event, era, turning point whatever in history that most interests you and your partner. Then in one month you will do your presentation. That's it. You may go to the library or where ever to start looking for information on your project."

With that said everyone in the class quickly packed up and left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome took their sweet time in getting their things together and getting out the door.

"Lets go over to my house to look up some info. Cause for 1) it will be a lot quieter and 2) we have our own mini library." Said Kagome.

"Alright." He shrugged his shoulders and they walked out of the school building and to the parking lot. Inuyasha had a car so they would just drive there. Kagome told him the directions and within about 5 minutes.

"You live at a shrine?"

"Yeah. Everything here has its own history, so this is the best place to get info for a history project." They walked up the many shrine steps and then made their way over to the house that was towards the back of the shrine grounds.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hello dear. How was your day." Kagome walked into the kitchen where her mom was and grabbed a couple of sodas out of the fridge.

"Oh, hello. You must be one of Kagome's friends." Ms. H had turned around and noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Ya, my name is Inuyasha Shiroba."

"Well it is nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Mom we're going to be up in the library working on a project so could you order some pizza?"

"Sure. If you need anything just give a yell." Kagome nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into a room at the end of the short hallway to the right. Once they were in the room they dropped their bags on the floor and started to sift through the couple hundred books in the room. After a couple of hours the pizza came and they took a break and ate. Then they got back to looking through the mounds of books. It was kind of late when one of them looked at a clock.

"Well I should be going now. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See Ya."

"Bye." Inuyasha let himself out of the house and went home. Kagome cleaned up their food mess so her mom wouldn't through a fit then she went to her bedroom and did the little bit of homework that she had. After she took a shower she went down stairs to get a drink before she went to bed, and as she went back up to her room she saw a picture of her grandpa sitting on a table in the hall. _I miss you gramps. Why did you have to leave too... just like dad._ She shook her head and went to bed.

the next morning Kagome and Inuyasha met at the school gates. As they made their way through the school yard some dumb ass jock had the nerve to say something to them.

"Hey bitch! Why don't you get your fuckin ass out of here and take that piece of shit with you!"

Kagome was fuming. Inuyasha had to hold her back. "You want to say that to my face you fuckin bastard! You shouldn't be sayin anything, you fuckin ass hole!"

"What was that!"

"You heard me." the guy walked closer and he was about to hit Kagome but Inuyasha let her go and she hit the guy first, right in the nose. Kagome then left with a very smug look on her face. Kagome didn't get in trouble for hitting the guy so all in all it wasn't a bad day.

After school was over Inuyasha and Kagome went back over to Kagome's house and looked through a ton of books. Still not finding anything that really interested them. They decided that Inuyasha would spend the night (in the living room) and they would look more in the morning. They wanted to hurry up and get the damn thing done with.

The next morning they got up surprisingly early and got started. They worked until about 12 o'clock then they took Inuyasha's car and went out to get some lunch. After they ate they just hung out for a little while. When they got back to Kagome's house it was about mid afternoon. When they went in Ms. H greeted them.

"Hello you two. Oh, Kagome a package came for you. I put it up in your room."

"A package? I wonder what it could be?" Kagome and Inuyasha went up stairs and in to Kagome's room. The box was sitting in the middle of her floor. She sat down beside it and used her pocket knife to open it. Inside was a lot of what looked like old books. On top there was a letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Theses books are for you. The were not sent to you by accident. Please read them and your eyes will be opened to a very important truth, don't take it lightly. I can't say anything more because you need to figure thing out on your own. One last piece of advice, let history be your guide._

She set the letter to the side then she pulled out the first book and opened it to the first page. What she saw made her jaw drop._ This can't be! This isn't mine. This is way too confusing._ Inuyasha was watching her the whole time.

"Kags? Are you alright?" she looked at him then handed him the letter. After he read that she showed him the first page of the book. He couldn't believe it either so to make sure he was reading it right he read it out loud.

"This diary belongs to Kagome Higarashi. This diary and probably many more to come are about my adventures and friends in the feudal era."

YES! I am finally done with this chapter! It took me forever to type. Well I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon. Also if you haven't already please check out my other story called Blind to the world.

Ume


	3. chapter 2

All righty! Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story. Sorry it took me so long to up date. I had to work on my other story and well who really cares. So lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Kagome were quiet for awhile. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence.

"Do you think this is a joke or something?"

"I don't know. The only way to find out is to read." so with that said Inuyasha picked up a book and they started reading. It was very confusing. Kagome was reading the one that she had picked up before. It said that the girl that had the same name as her come from 500 years in the future and that she had a jewel called the Shikon no Tama in her body that demons were after.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing. There was a inu hanyou in there and his name was Inuyasha. She told the Inuyasha that was sitting in her room about that and he was a little freaked. They kept reading and soon it was dinner time.

"Well, I should be getting home. Lets meet up at my house tomorrow."

"Ok." he gave her his address and he left. That night Kagome fell asleep reading, so did Inuyasha. (He took the one he was reading with him.)

Kagome got up early the next morning and before she went to Inuyasha's house her mom had her go to the store to get some things. On her way there she came across a little girl that was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Those boys took my doggie." Kagome looked around and spotted the kids, they looked like they were in middle school. They had her stuffed dog and were about to rip it apart. She walked over to them.

"Give me that dog."

One of them turned to face her. "And what if we don't ?"

She sighed. "Then I'll just have to do this." she punched the kid in the face sending him to the ground. They handed her the dog and got out of there. She walked back over to the girl and gave her the dog.

"Thank you. My name is Rin."

"No problem Rin." she patted the kid's head and went on to the store to get what she had to for her mom. Once that was done she made her way over to Inuyasha's house.

Later Kagome found herself standing in front of a mansion. She checked to make sure she had the right place.

"Here we go." she walked up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by a older woman that had long black hair that went down to her waist, green eyes, and she was wearing a cotton summer dress.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha and I are working on a school project."

"Oh, come in." she let Kagome in and then a familiar little girl came running forward. "Kagome this is my daughter Rin." Rin looked at her then a smile came across her face and she hugged Kagome's leg.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and then her mom said,

"Why don't you go and get Inuyasha."

"Ok." she ran up the stairs yelling, "Inuyasha a girl is here to see you!"

As she ran the rest of the way up the stairs an older man came out of a room off to the left. He had the same long silver hair and gold eyes as Inuyasha. She guessed that he was Inuyasha's Dad and the woman before her his mom. She then heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Inuyasha. He came over and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Kags."

"Hey Inu." he took the box of books out of her arms and introduced His parents. Once that was done they started up to his room.

Once at the top of the stairs they walked down the hall and he opened the door to a room to the right. She walked in and he came in behind her. She looked around in awe. It was huge! The walls were a crimson color and the bed had what looked like red silk sheets. There was a couch, an big flat screen tv, he had tons of movies, cds and a nice cd player. Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat down with the box in front of him on the floor. She walked over and sat down on the floor next to the box.

Kagome opened the box and started to pull out all of the books. Soon everything was spread out over the floor and they were slowly looking through it all. Kagome picked up a big envelope and opened it. Inside were pictures, lots of them. She pulled them out and started to look through them. With each picture she became more and more surprised. Inuyasha saw her looking through the pictures and looked at the over her shoulder. The last one made them both gasp in surprise. The picture was of a group of people and standing there were two people that looked like them, with only a couple differences.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know. I wonder who the other people are."

"Well if I'm right then that is Miroku," he pointed to the one that was a monk, "and this would be Sango." he pointed to the other human that looked to be a demon slayer.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause, I have two friends back in Sapporo named Sango and Miroku and they look exactly like the two in the picture."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is really weird."

They read more on the group and found out that the fox kitsune was Shippo and the fire cat demon was Sango's pet Kirara. It also said that the Inuyasha in there was a hanyou. Then Kagome came across a very funny piece of information.

"Hey Inu?"

"What?"

"Is Miroku a hentai?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It says in here that the monk was a big hentai." they had a good laugh about that and he told her about some of the times when Miroku was being a hentai.

Soon it was time for Kagome to go home. She grabbed her book that she was reading and Inuyasha walked her to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow Inu."

"Ja ne Kags."

Kagome walked down the street going back home. When she was a couple blocks away she got the feeling that some one was watching her. She turned around and no one was there. She shrugged and started walking again. After walking a little farther she felt it again. She turned around and right there in front of her face was a guy. She tried to back up but he put his arm around her.

"Let go!"

"I don't think so. You're mine now."

He started to lean down and kiss her but she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him back, but he was too strong. That's when she noticed what he was, he was a wolf youkai! She had no idea how she new that but the new information did anything but comfort her. She pulled her fist back and hopped that she could at least get him off of her.

As soon as her hand made contact with the youkai a purplish light came out of her hand and it pushed him off of her. As he flew back his claws cut her side, but she didn't notice because as soon as she was out of his grasp she turned around and ran home. Once inside her house she went up to her room and she sat down on the edge on her bed. She felt dizzy and the next thing she new she was in consumed by the darkness.

The next morning Kagome called up stairs for kagome to get ready for school. When she didn't get a response she went up to Kagome's room and when she opened the door she gasped.

YAY! It's done, it's done, it's done! Thanks for reading peoples. Please review and tell me what cha think. Bu bye!

Ume


	4. chapter 3

Hey. Sorry that I haven't updated soon. I have been very busy lately. Well on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Ms. H rushed to Kagome's side.

"Kagome! Wake up! Please!"

"Mom, what's wrong!"

"Sota call 911!" sota saw Kagome laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

later at the hospital, Ms. H was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Sota. Poor kid he had cried because he thought that his sister was going to die. The doctor hadn't been out yet. Ms. H sighed heavily. She put her head in her hands and almost started crying again. A comforting hand was put on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of an old woman with a black eye patch over one eye.

"Do not worry. She will be alright. She is strong."

Ms. H nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Keade. I am a pristess. I came here when a friend of mine told me about your daughter. I think that she may be a pristess as well."

"How?"

"She is healing faster than a normal human would and when I went to see her a few minutes ago I saw that she had a very powerful aura. After she is well With your permision and Kagome's agreement I would like to train her to be a pristess."

Ms. h just nodded in response. Then the doctor walked up.

"Ms. Higarashi. Kagome will be just fine. You may go see her now."

"Thank you." she and Sota followed the doctor to Kagome's room. When they walked in Kagome was hooked up to a few machines and it looked like she was sleeping. The doctor quietly left and she walked over to her daughter's side.

"Oh Kagome. Thank god you're okay."

Sota stood beside his mom and looked at his sister that he looked up to. She looked so pale and weak. Not at all like the Kagome he loved, played around with, and asked for advice. He bit his lip to keep back the tears. Kagome had told him before that crying was okay but not to cry excessivly.

as Kagome lay there sleeping the memories from the night before played over and over in her head. From what she had read she figured that she was a pristess, she also came to the decision that if she really was then she sould use her powers to protect herself and her family and friends.

When she woke up she felt the persence of two other people in the room. By the smell she could tell that she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes to see her mom and Sota. Both looked like they had been crying.

"What's with the water works?" they looked at her, smileing. Her mom gave her a hug and Sota took her hand and held on tight. A small smile crossed her face.

a few minutes later Keade came in and told kagome about her offer to train her. Kagome readily agreed. As soon as she was better she would begin her trainning. The three then left so that she could get some sleep.

Ater that afternoon Kagome woke up to someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." the door opened and in walked Inuyasha. He quickly walked over to her side.

"Are you ok? What happened Kagome?"

"I'm fine. But before I answer your second question I have one of my own."

"Okay." he felt a little better now that he knew she was ok.

She looked at him closely for a minute, studying him. "You're a hanyou, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. _How does she know! Oh no, what will she do if I say yes? _Kagome watched him and knew that it was true. She smiled but he was to busy with his thoughts to notice. One of his hands was resting on the edge of her bed, she placed her hand on top of his and when he looked up he saw the smile on her face.

He was confused. _Why is she smiling? What's going on? _

"Inuyasha, don't worry. You're still my friend, it doesn't matter that you're a hanyou. I acctually think that it's pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So how did you know?"

"Well, it has to do with what happened last night." he nodded his head, signaling her to go on.

"Well when I was a couple of blocks away from my house I got the feeling that someone was watching me so I turned around and no one was there. I shrugged it off and kept walking. Then I felt it again. I turned around again and this time I came face to face with a wolf youkai. At the time I didn't know how i knew that. I tried to get away but he had his arm around my waist and he was stronger than me. He was really possesive, kept saying that I was his. Ass hole. Anyway I tried to hit him a couple of times but it didn't effect him. Then I got really pissed so I hauled my fist back and hit him with all the strength I had. Turns out that I had more power behind that punch than I thought. This blueish light surrounded my hand and when my fist made cotact with him he flew back. But when that happened his claws cut my waist pretty bad. I didn't notice it until I got home and in my room. Then I passed out."

Inuyasha looked at her intently. _Is she a ... no...but that's the only thing that i could think of._ "Kagome?"

"Hum?"

"Are you a...pristess?"

"I'm pretty sure that I am. But don't worry bout that. It's not like I'm going to try and kill you or anything." Inuyasha let out the breath that he din't know that he had been holding.

They sat there for a little while longer talking. Inuyasha said that he would get all of her work for her from school and he would help her with it when she got out. Kagome told him that the doctor said she could probably get out Thursday.

"Bye Kags, Ill see you after school tomorrow."

"K, ja ne."

there you go peoples. Another chapter. I will update again soon. Maybe tommorow. Who knows, but it will be soon. Please review. I am in need of some encouragement. PLEASE! I see all of you that read it and don't review. A few words is all that is needed. Thankx. Bu bye.

Ume


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, like I said in the last chapter I updated soon. Aren't you all so proud? You're not? Well then I'll just have to send my pet dragon after you all! Humph.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I wish i did. At least I get to control what he does in my stories! Muhahahahahahaha!

Chapter 4

Kagome got out of the hospital on thursady and when she went back to school on friday it was pure hell. She had so much work to make up. Even with Inuyasha's help it would take forever. (Don't you hate when that happens? School is evil!)

As they were walking to Inuyasha's house after school on friday he told her that they were going to have some family over.

"Inu why didn't you tell me that before. I don't want to intrude when you're have family over."

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's just my brother and his girlfriend. They want to meet you."

"Why? What did you tell them about me?"

Inuyasha laughed and she punched him in the arm. "Nothing bad. But let me warn you now. My brother's girlfriend thinks that any girl I bring home is my girlfriend. So just ignore her."

Kagome started laughing at him. "Awww, does little Inu get embarassed?"

"Stop that!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll have to do this!" he carefully threw her over his shoulder and took off running really fast. Kagome laughed and when he set her down in front of his house she was a little diappointed.

"That wasn't bad. That was fun! I wanna do that again!" They walked up to the house laughing and stumbling around like a couple of drunks. When they got up to the door they mannaged to get it under control.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey Sess. Hey Kikyo."

"What, all I get is a hey?"

"Yep.By the way this is my **_friend_** Kagome Higarashi."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and walked up to Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Kikyo looked at her closely for a miute then a samll laugh escaped her lips.

"What?"

"Well Inuyasha, have you noticed that Kagome here looks a little bit like me?"

"Kagome looked at the older woman in front of her and saw that she did have a point, even if it was a very small point.

"Yeah right." said Inuasha. He then muttered to himself "she looks a lot better than you." Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at this and Inuyasha sent a glare his way. Inuyasha then lead kagome upstairs saying that they were going to watch some movies and to get them when dinner was ready.

Kikyo turned to look at Sesshomaru. He looked at her with the same smirk as her on his face. Then at the same time they thought _this is going to be fun._

once they were in Inuyasha's room Kagome plopped on the couch and Inuyasha started diging through his massive DVD collection to find some good movies to watch. Tonight they were just going to hang out and not study. The first movie that they decided to watch was The Stand. (That is a great movie!)

Later on they were called down to eat dinner. After they ate they went back up to Inuyasha's room and finished wathing The Stand, and then popped in XXX. When the movie was over Inuyasha turned the tv off and turned around to talk to Kagome about the movie but she was asleep.

He smiled. Inuyasha wondered over to his bed and got two blankets and a pillow. He cover up kagome with one of the blankets and then made a bed for himself on the floor in front of the couch.

"Good night Kags."

A little later on Ms. Shiroba came in and saw them sleeping. She decided to call kagome's mom so that she wouldn't ge worried.

Kagome woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and tried to block the sunlight that was trying to blind her. She heard some rustling near by andlooked down to see a Sleepy Inuyasha looking up at her.

"Mornin."

"Mornin. I guess i fell asleep durring the movie last night."

"Yeah." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Inuyasha's mom walked in. "Good morning you two. Oh, Kagome I called your mom last night so that she wouldn't worry."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome dear. If you want there is some breakfast down in the kitchen."

"Okay."

The two teens got up and headed down stairs to eat. After she was done eating kagome grabbed her bag and left to go home. Inuyasha was going to come over to her house that night so that they could get back to studying.

As soon as kagome made it to the top of the shrine steps she saw Keade there waiting for her.

"Hey Keade."

"Good morning. Go put your bag inside because you are going to be coming with me for your first day of trainning."

"K."

She did as she was told. Then she followed Keade down the steps and a few blocks away to where she lived. Keade lead her inside the house then gave her a miko(i'm gonna use this for the rest of the story.) Outfit. The top was white and the bottom wasn't the normal red but navy blue. It was 7:00 in the morning so she was still a little tired.

Kagome went outside into the big backyard that was also the training field.

"Alright Kagome. Let's get started."

Kagome sighed inwardly. _This is going to be a long day._

Kagome was learning everything that keade could teach her pretty quickly. She was learning to control her purifying blasts, use spells and also she was learning archery. Towards the end of the day Kagome sensed that Inuyasha was there and he was watching her.

Inuyasha just happened to be sitting in the tree that was behind her target. So when she aimed this time she made it a little higher and he didn't notice. She shot the arrow and it hit the branch beside him. He almost fell out of the tree when he saw how close the arrow had come. But then he got a little mad when he heard Kagome laughing.

"So you think that was funny?" he asked her, jumping down and landing in front of her.

She smiled and nodded her head. He took a swipe at her but his hand hit a shield.

"What the?"

"Go ahead try to get through Inu. I want to see how strong this thing really is."

"Okay." he then started to attack the thing and a few minutes later he gave up. "Damn, that thing is hard to get through." Kagome had a big smile on her face. Keade then said that Kagome was done for the day.

"Yay! Hey Inu, I'll be right back, just gotta change."

"Alright."

He waited outside for her and a few minutes later she came out with the miko clothes in her hands. As she walked up to him she yawned.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea. As soon as I got home this morning Keade was there and she brought me here to train. So about 10 hours of training today."

"Damn. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, and sore."

"Well how about i give you a 'ride' home."

"Thanks." he leaned down a little so that she could climb onto his back and then he was off at top speed. The got to Kagome's house in about a minute.

When they were up in her room she asked him "How did you know where I was?"

"I came here first and your mom told me where you were."

"Oh. Umm...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I had a vision today when I was training and it was about us telling my mom and Sota that you're a hanyou."

"You did?"

"Um hum."

"How did they take it?"

"Pretty well. They were both fine with it."

"You think we shold tell them then?"

"Only if you want to."

"Let's do it."

They went down stairs and both of Kagome's family members were in the living room. Kagome said what she had heard her self say in her vision and eveuthing turned out the way she had seen that it would.

Later that night when Inuyasha was leaving he said that his grandparents were coming in the next day so he wouldn't be able to hang out. They said their goodbyes then Kagome went to bed after a nice hot shower.

Finally! Another chapter done. Well thanks for reading my story now if you'll just click that little purple button. I need some more reviews. PLEASE! Well bu bye till next time.

Ume


	6. Chapter 5

Alright. Just so u know I will only be able 2 update every other week from now on. Don't worry 2 make up for it I will try 2 make things a little more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.:gives one finger salute to lawyers:.

Chapter 5

The next day Kagome woke up about noon. She just laid in bed for awhile. She had nothing to do. She looked around her room and her eyes landed on a pair of fingerless black gloves. A smile crossed her face. She hopped out of bed and got a quick shower. When she got out she put on a pair of torn up, baggy jeans and a white wife beatter. She grabbed the gloves and walked out the door. While she was walking she pulled out her cell and made a call to one of her good friends Gin.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Gin, what's up man?"

"Not much kags. You?"

"Is everyone still meeting at the park today?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Yep. Got nothing better to do."

"Well I'll tell everyone. They'll be happy that you're coming. It's been awhile."

"Yeah well, I've been pretty buzy lately."

"Guess I'll see you in a few."

"Yep. Ja."

"See ya."

Kagome made her way to the back of the park that was near her house. When she got there she was wearing the gloves and 8 others in the clearing were wearing the same gloves.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you!"

Kagome laughed a little. "Hey Jakotsu." she walked fully into the clearing and stood in front of her friends. She nodded to each. "So, lets get things started shall we?"

"Come on Bankotsu. Is that the best you can do?" She said as she dodged his fists. _He's getting better, but not good enough._ With that thought she gave him Bankotsu a right hook then brought her knee up into his gut.

"Ya! Go Kags!"

Kagome turned and bowed to her friends that were cheering then she turned back around to help Bankotsu up. "Better luck next time."

"Yeah." he walked over to where everyone else was standing and plopped down on the ground.

"So, who's next?"

A couple of hours later. Seven of her friends were laying on the ground with brusies.

"You did quite a number on them today."

Kagome rolled her shoulders and streatched a little. "Well, I haven't spared in awhile, and I needed to blow off some steam."

Gin chuckled. He was the only one smart enough not to try and fight her. now he was going to have to take them all home, not like it was anything new though. Everytime they spared the 'band of seven' as they called themselves always got there asses beat.

After they all talked some Gin made the guy get there asses up and hearded them off to his car.

"See ya round Kags."

"Bu bye Kagome!"

"Ja guys!"

Kagome stood there and sighed. Her friends could be a little slow sometimes but they were very loyal and would help out if she ever needed them. Kagome was about to start her walk back home but then she sensed someone. She had a water bottle in her hand. She turned around real fast and chucked it at the person's head.

Kagome started laughing her ass of when Inuyasha fell out of the tree.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh really?" she looked at him then started laughing again. "I can't believe that it acctually hit you in the head! I thought that you would catch it or something."

"Feh."

Kagome finally calmed down and they sat down next to each other on the grass.

"So, who were those people?"

"Some friends. We like to spar."

"Oh."

It was quiet after that. They just sat there enjoying each others company. Then Kagome thought of something.

"Hey Inu. I thought that your grandparents were coming in today?"

"They did. I hung out and talked to them for a little while but then my parents let me leave."

_.:flash back:._

"_Inuyasha dear, what's wrong?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_He's probably thinking about his little girlfriend." teased Sess._

"_Shut up fluffy." _

"_What was that?"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_Boys! Stop that!"_

"_Inuyasha why don't you go on and see your friend." Said his grandma._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Inuyasha jumped up. "Thanks!"_

_.:end flash back:._

"Oh, okay. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know? How bout you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

well that's it for this chapter. Thanks to **Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess **and **PMZ **for reviewing. Til next time.

Ume


	7. Chapter 6

Yay! I'm baaack! It has been sooo long since I last updated and for that I am VERY sorry! My computer got fucked up and it got fixed today so..., well enough of my excuses on with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

After a while it started to get dark so they decided to head home, but before they had even walked two steps the wolf demon from before showed up.

Inuyasha snarled. "_Koga."_

"You know him?"

"Yeah, and seeing as how it was him that hurt you I am going to take great pleasure in killing him."

"Like you could hurt me mutt."

This pissed Inuyasha off. He charged at Koga and they stated to fight. It was a pretty even match, but then Koga got a lucky hit and Inuyasha went flying back into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" she turned to Koga, her eyes burning with hatred. "Die!"

She ran at him and punched him in the face. He stummbled back a few steps, he hadden't expected her to be able to punch that hard. True he was stronger than her because he was a demon but that still hurt.before he could recover she punched him again and then she tried to kick him but he caught her leg.

He flipped her so that she went crashing to the ground. He was about to get on top of her but he ran into two problems: 1) Kagome had put up a shield and 2) Inuyasha tackled him to the ground and started to beat the shit out of him.

A few minutes later Koga was laying on the ground out cold, and he didn't look all that pretty. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was now standing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's go shall we?"

"K." Inuyasha then got an idea. He stopped in front of her and crouched down some. "Get on."

Kagome did as she was told and soon they were flying through the air, and in no time they were at Kagome's house and up in her room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

before he turned around to leave Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Good night Inuyasha." she then got into bed. ( she already took her shoes and gloves off.) He stood there for a minute, surprised that she just kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek. He looked ver at her bed and saw that she was already fast asleep.

"Good night Kagome."

The next day Kagome had to get up early cause she ahd trainning with Keade. Keade worked her hard all day long. Kagome was relived when Inuyasha showed up. She went in and changed then she came back out and they went to Kagome's house. When they got up in her room she set her stuff down and they started to read more in the diaries. After a little while Inuyasha suggested that they go for a walk.

Kagome agreed. They walked to the park that inuyasha had found kagome in the other day. They walked to a part of the park that had a small stream running through it. They sat down on a little foot bridge that went over the stream, their feet dangling just above the water. They sat there saying nothing for a little while until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Umm...Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...willyougooutwithmeandbemygirlfriend?"

"Huh?"

He sighed. "I said will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him in surprise then a smile crossed her face. She leaned in so that their lips were just an inch apart. "Yes."

That was all he needed. He closed the rest of the distance quickly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She melted into the kiss. He pulled her body to his and nibbled her lower lip for access, and she allowed him in. He explored every part of her heavenly cavern, thier tounges at war. They soon had to break apart for air. They looked at each other, panting slightly and their cheeks a little rosey.

They smiled, Kagome sighed deeply and leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. They sat there like that for awhile.

a little latter on they got up and wondered around. They came across a small coffee shop and went inside to get a nice hot cup of coffee. Once they got what they came for they started walking towards the door when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" the two said people turned around and saw Sess and Kikyo behind them.

"Hey Kikyo."

"I see you to are **_together_ **now." both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a little at the comment.

Sess and Kikyo invited them to come and sit down. Once they were seated they all started talking. After a few minutes Kagome noticed that kikyo was looking at her funny.

"What?"

"Your aura is different from the first time I met you."

"Oh that. Well, your a miko right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I found out that so am I."

They started talking about that and the subject of Koga came up. Also that Inuyasha and kagome had the next three weeks off. (I wish I had three weeks off of school.) After talking some more they realized how late it was and they went their own ways.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house but not without a good night kiss. Then he went home.

okay peoples. That's all I have time for. But hey, at least I updated. For those of you that are reading blind to the world I porbably won't be able to update this week. Sorry bout that, but I promise I will try my hardest to make the next chapter really good. Bu byes.

Ume

oh, you must REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

HELLO! I'm back again! sigh school is so evil. It's too much work! Ah well, enough of my whinning. On with the story.

Thanx 2 :

ice41dragoness, ShizukaKaze, Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess, cuzofsess and DaPunkyChik 4 reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

For the first week of their vacation they hung out and had soome fun durring the day then at night they read more of the diaries. On Friday night they were up in Inuyasha's room just listening to music and relaxing. They had stopped reading for the night.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in mom."

"Hello you two. I just got off the phone with your mom Kagome and we came up with a great idae. We are sending you two up to our family cabin in Hokkido, just outside of Sapporo, for the rest of your vacation."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then they rolled their eyes. It was just like their mom's to do something like this.

"Well, I guess that I need to go home then and start packing."

"Mom, when are we leaving?"

"In the morning."

"Guess I have to pack too."

Inuyasha's mom left. Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips. Before she got too far Inuyasha pulled her in for a brusing kiss.

"Did you honestly think that I would let that go?"

"Nope. That's why I did it." with that she walked out of the room leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

The walk back to her house took no time at all. When she walked in she went straight up to her room. Sitting on her bed was a suite case. Kagome opened it up and started packing. After about an hour and a half she stood in the middle of her room and went over her mental list of everything she packed.

"Okay, clothes? Check. Bathing suite? Check. Daiary? Check. Bow and arrows? Check. Bathroom stuff? Check. Other diaries? Check. Well I think that's everything." Just then her cell rang.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hey kags, you done packing yet?"

"Yep, I just got done. Why?"

There was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door to see inuyasha standing there. She hung up her phone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," a sly smile crossed his face. "I thought that it would be easier to leave in the morning if we were in the same place."

She caught onto what he was saying. She closed her suite case and moved it to the floor. She walked back over to him and pulled him down by his forelocks. "You are such a horny dog."

He kissed her lightly. "But I'm your little horny dog." she giggled as they fell back on her bed and started to make out. After a little while they stopped and went to sleep.

(Should I stop it here? Okay, okay I won't)

the next morning they were woken up early. They sleeply got ready then where ushered out to the car and taken to the airport. Once they were settled on the plane they fell asleep again. Inuyasha woke up halfway through the flight and saw that kagome was still asleep.

_She looks so peaceful. Kami, she is so beautiful._ He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Kagome didn't wake up until they were landing at the Hokkido airport. Once they got their bags they got a rental car and started the long drive to the cabin.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at the secluded cabin. Wne they where driving up to the cabin kagome could see the lake that was behind the cabin. It was so beautiful. Inuyasha pulled up in front. They got their things and went inside.

It was a small cabin. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a livingroom. Inuyasha and kagome unpacked, made the bed, opened all of the doors and windows to air out the place then they put away the food that they had gotten in town.

Kagome made a simple dinner of ramen. Once they were done eating they watched the sun set. Then they got ready for bed. Inuyasha grabbed his things and went to change in the bathroom. Kagome got her pj's out of her drawer and changed in the room. She wore a white tank top and some black pajama pants with little white dogs on them. Inuyasha came in wearing a pair of red pajama pants. When he saw what was on her pants he said

"Coute Kags, very cute."

"Why thank you. Now get over here my little horny dog."

"Yes, my bitch."

They made out for awhile then fell asleep. (They seem to do that a lot in this chapter.)

The next morning they got up with the sun. Kagome went into the kitchen and cooked a big breakfast. She made bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. Inuyasha shovled down his food.

"Fiss fis eale ood agome."

"Huh?"

He swallowed. "This is really good Kagome."

"Thanks, Inu."

After they were done eating Inuyasha washed the dishes while kagome went to change. He had already changed. Kagome came back out a few minutes later wearing a black two-piece and cut-off jean shorts. They each grabbed a towle and something to eat for luch and went down to the lake.

After lunch kagome laied out for a little bit trying to get a tan. About an hour later Inuyasha was really bored so he quietly walked over to her then shook all of the water off of his body like a dog. (Imagine that. Him acting like a dog.)

"AHHHHH! INUYASHA!" she got up off of her towle and chased him around until he ran around behind her, picked her up then jumped in the lake. They had a water fight that lasted for a couple of hours. They climbed up on shore exhausted. They laied there and waited for the sun to set.

After the sun had set and they were back in the cabin Inuyasha started complaining that he got sun burned.

"You should have put some sunscreen on."

"But you didn't put any on, how come you didn't get burned?"

"That's cause I already had a little bit of a tan, and you were as white as a ghost."

He pouted. She sighed and shook her head. Kagome walked into the bathroom then came back out with a bottle of aloe. She gently rubbed it over his sore back and chest.

"Next time listen when I say to put sunscreen on, okay?"

"Feh."

Taht's it for this chapter. Thakx 2 all of u that have reviewed. I can always use more though. Well, til next time, bu byes.

Ume


	9. Chapter 8

Okay peoples, I am finally back. Sorry it took so long 4 me 2 update. Well on with the chapter!

Thanks Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess 4 reviewing again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

As Inuyasha and Kagome went off to bed a lone figure speed off into the night away from their cabin. Soon the figure came uopn a big two story cabin and went inside. The figure walked in to a room where another figure sat in the dark.

"Master, I think that I have found them."

"For your sake you had better be right this time."

"Yes master."

The next morning they got up early again and this time Inuyasha made breakfast, with a little help from Kagome. After they had eaten they got dressed and headed out. They were going on a hike. Inuyasha lead the way and he wouldn't tell Kagome where they were going.

The figure of the person that had watched them the day before was following them again, making sure to stay down wind of Inuyasha and far enough away so that the person couldn't be detected.

As they came out into a clearing Kagome brushed off her shirt and jeans. When she looked up she could see the whole forest. She could also see their cabin and the lake. She stood next to Inuyasha and they looked out at the beautiful scene before them.

Before they knew what was going on a blade of somesort came out of the trees behind them and it cut open Kagome's side. She grasped her side and when she hit the ground so did a small pink jewel. Kagome stared at it for a moment then quickly picked it up, and not a moment too soon. The person had leapt out from behind the trees and had been about to grab the small jewel.

Inuyasha jumped between Kagome and her attacker. He had his fangs bared.

"Who the hell are you? And why did you attack Kagome?"

The woman smirked. "So you don't know? Oh, this is wonderful." she took out a fan and with a flick of her wrist she opened it. That movement and the woman herself reminded Kagome of someone, but at the moment she couldn't rmember who.

Kagura pulled the fan back and as she brought the fan forward Kagome realized who exactly this woman reminded her of. Just as the blades came close to slicing them to pieces kagome put up a barrier around them. The blades were deflected. The smirk disappeared from her face as Kagome slowly stood up. Inuyasha turned to look at her when she spoke.

"I know who you are now. It all makes sense." she said the last part to her self. Then she spoke to the woman again. "Naraku sent you here didn't he, Kagura?"

Kagura froze for a minute. But then a grim smile crossed her face. "Yes, he did."

Inuyasha was confused. But before he could think about it too much Kagura left saying that they would see her again. Once she was out of sight inuyasha turned to kagome, she was pale and still clutching her side. Inuyasha quickly picked her up bridal style and raced back to the cabin.

When they got back Inuyasha looked at her side and saw that it wasn't too deep. He cleaned it up as best as he could. Then he cut open his own wrist and let some of his blood mix in with Kagome's. Then he started to wrap it up.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Thanks."

He just nodded his head. Then asked her a question. "Kagome, what happened back there?"

Kagome sighed "Go get the last diary out of the room."

Inuyasha got up and went in the room. He came back out a minute later with the small book in his hand. He walked back over to the couch and gave it to Kagome. She opened it to the very last page and pulled out a floded piece of paper. She handed it to Inuyasha.

"Read this."

Inuyasha opened the letter and read what turned out to be a letter. When he was done reading it he looked up at her. She could see that he was still a little confused.

"That is the last thing that she ever wrote. She couldn't live with out him. So she decided to follow him into death. Inuyasha, don't you think that it's just a little weird that we can relate to them and that most of the people we know now are repersented in these diaries?" she paused for a minute. "We are them. These diaries were written by my past self."

Inuyasha thought about this for a minute, then it all made sense. They were reincarnates of the people they had been reading about. When Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome she was looking at the Shikon No Tama that was in her hand.

Over the next couple of days they stayed at the cabin. Inuyasha made Kagome rest the whole time. She didn't like being made to stay in the cabin. The wound on her side was healing fast. Kagome wondered why it was healing so fast, and that's when inuyasha told her that he had mixed in so of his blood with her's so that ot would heal faster.

Alright peoples. I'm going to stop it here. I know it isn't a long chappter but I promise that the next chappter will have some better action in it and it will be longer. Cya til then.

Ume


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Please spare me! Any way, I just want to thank all of the people that read and follow my story. Thanks to **Little Tormented Angle **and **PERK MERKY** for reviewing. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

After a few more days of rest Kagome was back on her feet. Inuyasha constantly told her to take it easy but she just brushed it off. That is until she couldn't stand it anymore. She then showed him that she was fine by hitting him in the head, very hard. He then stopped bugging her about it. Instead he opted for following her around. She was a little annoyed but she reminded herself that he was only doing this because he was worried about her.

One day when they were just lazing around in the cabin Kagome suddenly hopped up and went into their room and came out a minute later with her bow and arrows. She walked out the door and Inuyasha jumped up to follow her.

She walked through the trees until she found a good place to practice. If she got rusty Keade was sure to give her hell for it. As Inuyasha settled himself down under a near by tree Kagome loosed her first arrow into a tree across the clearing, lodging it into the middle of a knot on the trunk of the tree.

This went on for a while until they sensed an evil aura coming towards them through the woods. Inuyasha jumped up and placed himself in front of Kagome. He started to growl when he caught Kagura's scent. Then from the woods came two figures. The more powerful of the two, Kagome knew he was the one that had destroyed everything the last time.

"Naraku." She said with the utmost hatred lacing her voice.

"I'm flattered that you remember me little miko." He said silkily.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku but Kagura jumped forward and engaged him in battle. That left Kagome and Naraku to duke it out.

Naraku flung his arm at Kagome as if it were a whip. She jumped out of the way as it came crashing down where she had just been. Crouching on the ground she dogged another attack of his whip like arm. Kagome still had her bow and arrows with her, so she whipped out an arrow and loosed it at Naraku. As it cut through the air the blue energy gathered around it. When it made contact with Naraku's lethal arm it was completely purified.

Naraku's other arm shot out and pierced Kagome through the left shoulder. The force of the blow dislodged the Shikon no Tama from her pocket and it fell to the ground. Naraku withdrew his arm taking the jewel. Kagome sat up holding her bleeding shoulder and watched as Naraku and Kagura took off into the air on one of Kagura's feathers. Kagome pulled herself up and ran in the direction that they were going. She came to a stop at the edge of the lake. With out hesitation she loosed another arrow at Naraku and Kagura. After the arrow was already cutting through the air Kagome dropped her bow and clutched her shoulder.

Inuyasha came up beside her. They watched as the sacred arrow got closer. Then it hit with a great explosion of purple light. Little streaks of light shot off in all directions. Kagome moaned and sank down to the ground. Inuyasha knelt beside her.

"Kagome? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"History has repeated its self." Was the only answer she offered.

Inuyasha picked her up and on their way back a small Shikon jewel shard landed in front of them.

"Damn. We only found 5 shards." Kagome said sulkily.

"Kags, I told you before. 5 isn't bad for less than a week at it.

She huffed and settled down in the passenger seat for the long ride to Hokkaido. They were going to stop in and talk to Miroku and Sango before they got on their plane back to Tokyo the next day.

Miroku was setting in his living room watching tv when there was a knock at the door. He stood up not letting his eyes leave the tv screen until it was out of sight. He opened the door and a surprised expression crossed his face when he saw his best friend Inuyasha standing there with a raven haired girl.

"Hey Miroku. Can we talk?" asked Inuyasha.

Coming back to his senses Miroku answered, "Sure, come on in."

Once they were seated in side Inuyasha said that they had to wait til Sango got there. He had called her on the way.

Soon Sango arrived and they started.

"Well, first of all Sango, Miroku, this is my girlfriend Kagome." Said Inuyasha. When he said that Miroku whistled and said congrats. Sango then asked Kagome, with a serious look on her face,

"Why would you _go out_ with him?"

With a similar face Kagome answered, "because, I want to."

Sango smiled, approving of his choice.

"So what's all this about Inuyasha? I don't think this is just a visit to introduce us to your girlfriend." Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha smirked grimly. "You're right. We need your help."

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

Inuyasha sighed. "Not that way perv." Inuyasha and Kagome went on to explain about the diaries and all of that good stuff.

"So, will you two help us find the jewel shards?" they asked.

Sango was the first two speak, "I'll help."

"Me too." Added Miroku.

"Thanks." Said Kagome.

Miroku let them stay the night at his house and the next morning Sango and Miroku saw them off.

When they got back to Tokyo they found Kikyo and Sess waiting for them. On the ride back Kikyo and Sess (mostly Kikyo) begged for details. When they got to Inuyasha's house where everyone was waiting they went onto the back patio and sat thee quietly as the others finished eating.

Once they were done Inuyasha and Kagome launched into the story of their past selves and the events of the past couple of weeks. Once they were done the only concern of their parents was that they stay in school.

So it was agreed that they would only search on the weekends. Kikyo, though, volunteered to search for the shards of the jewel while they were in school.

When everything was agreed Kagome and her family left to go home. But Inuyasha had to give Kagome a kiss good night before she left.

"ewwwww. You kissed." Said Sota.

Kagome and the others laughed.

Okay that's all for this chapter. Sorry again 4 not updating 4 so long. I'll try 2 be better about that. Please review!

Ume


	11. author's note

1Hey peoples! Sorry bout this, but 4 the time being I am putting this story on hold. The ideas just aren't flowing 2 my 4 this story right now. K? I'll try 2 pick it back up soon, I promise that I won't completely drop it though.

Bu byes!

Ume


	12. Chapter 10

Wut's up? Okay, I'm finally updating again. Gomen 4 the long wait, again. I planned on updating sooner but I had 2 take a break and get some new ideas. Well, enough of my excuses, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

The night before their first day back Inuyasha and Kagome got together so as to go over their presentation that they would be doing the next day. Kagome was going to wear her miko outfit that she normally wore to train with Keade and Inuyasha was going to wear the outfit that he had found, which oddly enough looked like the one that his past self wore. Inuyasha would also be taking in his tetsegia (sp) and Kagome would be taking in an old bow and a quiver with some arrows in it.

They had already called their teacher to ask if they could bring the weapons in. So now they were going over what they were going to say for their presentation.

"Do you think we should talk about the Shikon no Tama?" asked Kagome.

"Ummm…it wouldn't hurt. Yeah, we could do that." he said thoughtfully.

They went on for another hour going over what they were going to say over and over again until they had it memorized. When they had gotten everything putt away for tomorrow they crashed on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome stretched out then curled up next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. Kagome sighed in contentment. She loved it when he held her. She felt as if…she could take on the world. (Lol. corny, I know.) They ended up falling asleep like that.

Beep, Beep, Be- 

The loud alarm clock stopped as a clawed hand slammed down on top of it. Inuyasha removed his hand from the annoying thing and pulled himself out of bed. He looked at Kagome still curled up on the bed fast asleep.

"I'll get her up in a minute." He whispered to himself.

He walked off to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got back Kagome was sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mornin." Said a still half asleep Kagome.

"Mornin baby." Replied Inuyasha as he walked to his closet in only a towel.

Kagome got up and grabbed her overnight bag that she always left there just incase. She then made her way to the bathroom to take a shower as well.

15 minutes later she came out wearing a plaid skirt and a baby tee that said _Just becauseyour talking, doesn't mean I'm listening_. She walked down to the kitchen and after getting some cereal she sat down next to Inuyasha to eat.

A few minutes later Inuyasha's mom walked in and said good morning.

"Good morning." Said Inuyasha and Kagome in unison.

The two of them finished eating in silence then went back upstairs to gab their things. After everything had been hauled down to Inuyasha's car and put in the back seat they got in and drove off to school.

(I'm skipping the rest of the day and going straight to history class, their last class of the day.)

As the rest of the class came in and settled down Inuyasha and Kagome set up their things on the table that was in the front of the room and then they went to change into the clothes that they had brought.

Upon reentering the room the teacher called for the class to be quiet. Once everyone was quiet and paying attention Inuyasha and Kagome started their presentation. Inuyasha talked about the myths and stories that involved demons and also covered a bit about the fighting that took place at this time.

Kagome talked about the mikos, monks and priests of the time and some of their stories. They both covered weapons and Kagome told the class of the legend of the Shikon no Tama. When they were done the class and the teacher clapped enthusiastically.

"Okay class, if you would like you can come forward and get a closer look at the weapons and things that Inuyasha and Kagome brought. Don't touch anything unless they say you can." Called the teacher.

When Yuka came forward she tried to get close to Inuyasha again. Of course Kagome wouldn't have this, so she sent a tiny little ball of energy at her leg and it was just enough to trip her. The whole class laughed as Ayumi and Eri helped her up. Yuka looked around to see who had tripped her. She spotted Kagome smiling and went off.

"How dare you trip me!" shouted Yuka.

The teacher, who had been standing behind Kagome cut in.

"Yuka, stop yelling, now! Kagome didn't do anything, she was standing right here the whole time."

Yuka's face went red from anger and she stomped off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a questioning look in his eyes. She looked back at him and smirked. He slightly shook his head and they continued to show the rest of the class the things that they had brought.

After class was over Inuyasha and Kagome were heading out to Inuyasha's car and had just finished putting everything in when Kagome felt a very pissed off aura coming closer. Kagome turned around and there was Yuka.

"You bitch. I know it was you that tripped me! I'll kill you! I-" before she could get another word out Inuyasha cut her off.

"There is now way in hell you could even hurt Kagome. She could kick your ass any day. Also you'd have to get through me first," at this point Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and drew her to his side. "Cause I wont let anyone hurt my girlfriend." He finished with a smirk at seeing Yuka's face go from red to white then back to red in quick succession.

"Your gi…girlfriend!" she sputtered.

Inuyasha's smirk got wider. "Did I stutter?"

She inhaled deeply then burst out in tears and ran off with her two lackeys running after her.

Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car and laughed their asses off the whole way to Inuyasha's house.

When they were up in his room they plopped down on the floor and couch.

"That ha ha was ha ha priceless!" Kagome managed to get out while laughing.

" Ha ha ha! I know! Ha ha ha ha! She was like," Inuyasha stopped laughing and imitated Yuka's expression and they both burst out laughing again.

After they had gotten their laughing under control they settled down and enjoyed the time free time they had.

A little later Inuyasha's mom came in with some news.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I heard that there is going to be a school dance this Thursday. Are you two going?" she said it in a way that said she wanted them to go and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I guess." Replied Inuyasha.

"Great! Kagome, your mom and I are going to take you to get a dress tomorrow after school." Stated Izayoi. With that said she walked out the door.

"Well, I guess we're going to the dance then." Kagome said. She then sighed and sank back in to the couch.

"Looks like it." Replied Inuyasha in the same tone.

The next day after school they went to Inuyasha's house and there waiting in the living room was their moms. No sooner had Kagome set down her bag then they rushed over and pulled her out the door saying that they would be back later.

Inuyasha watched them go and as he took their things up to his room he sadly shook his head.

"I feel sorry for Kagome. Out alone with those two. It will be pure torture." He kept walking up he stairs and into his room. "Oh well, I'll just have to make it up to her." he said to himself.

(Meanwhile w/ Kagome)

_AHHHHHH! Kami-sama help me! These two are driving me insane! _Kagome thought as they about pulled her arm out of socket, dragging her around to every store they found. Once in a store they would push her into a dressing room stall and then they would leave her in peace, but it wasn't long before they came back with armfuls of dresses for her to try on.

After what felt like days they actually found a dress that they all liked. Then they had to go find the perfect accessories to go with it, and don't forget the shoes. Kagome was dead on her feet when they got back to Inuyasha's house. Izayoi put the dress and accessories up for her and Kagome went to Inuyasha's room.

When she got in there she collapsed on his bed. Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Did they wear you out?" he asked as he started to rub her back.

Kagome nodded into the bed. She didn't think she could move anymore. She sighed, relaxing into the bed even more. Inuyasha started to message her shoulders and back. His fingers gently rubbing her sore muscles, and getting the knots out. She went limp, just letting him work his magic on her back and shoulders.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard a pleased moan escape her lips. He continued his menstruations until she was completely relaxed. He then lay down beside her and pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face.

"Arigato Inu." She mumbled before falling asleep.

"Your welcome Kags." He replied. Then he too fell asleep.

It was soon Thursday. When they got back to Inuyasha's house from school they went into separate rooms to change and get ready for the dance. (Kagome seems 2 b spending a lot of time at Inu's house and not her's, ne?)

Kagome had her own room there now so whenever she stayed over she had a room of her own to change and get ready in, and sleep, when she wasn't sleeping in Inuyasha's bed. It didn't take that long for Inuyasha to get ready. He was soon waiting downstairs for Kagome to get done.

Inuyasha was about to dose off when Kagome walked into the room. At first Inuyasha thought that he really had fallen asleep and he was dreaming of an angel. But then when the angel came over and talked to him, he realized that it was Kagome and he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, don't be falling asleep. Come on get up." She said.

Inuyasha got up and, standing there looked at the woman before him.

"Wow, you look…like a goddess Kagome." Commented Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed slightly and replied, "You don't look too bad your self."

After many pictures had been taken they went out and got into the black limo that would take them to the dance and then take them back home afterwards. When they got to the dance and got inside they gave each other a you-have-to-be-fucking-joking-me look.

The dance sucked, and that was putting it nicely. The little amount of decorations that had been put up where like pastel Easter colors and there was only a handful of people there. The majority of the dace population were hores. (aren't they all? The last dance I went 2 was a total hore fest." Not to mention the music that was being played over the P.A. was some rap shit. No, Kagome wouldn't have this. If she was going to have to stay there and she didn't really want to just ditch or go home cause she didn't want to have gone through shopping hell for nothing. No, she wasn't going to take it. Time to call the back up in.

Kagome pulled out her cell and speed dialed a number. When a male voice came over the line she made her request.

"Okay, sounds like fun. We'll be over there in 20 minutes. C ya then." Said the guy on the phone.

"Arigato. Ja." Said Kagome.

She closed her phone and put it away.

"Who was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just a friend. He and some other friends are going to stop by and liven things up a little." She stated with a mischievous smirk.

In 20 minutes, like he promised Gin showed up with the 'band of 7' and they had cds, things to throw at people, (like water balloons filled w/ all kinds of thing. They were hidden though. For now) and some other party necessities.

Gin walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome while Jakotsu made a beeline for the D.J. booth, and the others spread out across the gym.

"Hey ya Kagome." He turned to Inuyasha. "And you are?" he eyed Inuyasha curiously.

"Gin, this is my boyfriend." Inuyasha cut her off there.

"Inuyasha Shiroba." Inuyasha held out a hand. Gin took it a shook it.

"So, you're the boyfriend. I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you don't know, Kagome is like a little sister to me. So you hurt her, and you die." Said Gin calmly.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright! Time to get the real party started!" shouted Kagome.

With that cue Jakotsu stopped the noise that had been playing and put on some rock and roll.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out on to the dance floor. The started to dance while the rest of the teens just stood there looking confused. After a few minutes some of the non-hores started to dance again and have fun. As for the others, which included the sluty three, started to protest.

"What the hell is this shit!" yelled Yuka. But hardly anyone heard her cause her voice was drowned out by the music.

Then Kinkotsu and Ginkotsu walked over and towered over them.

"If you wish to remain here then you will shut your damn mouth." Stated Ginkotsu.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do!" she yelled back.

"We are here to make sure our imouto-chan has a good time. And that no one like you ruins it for her." he calmly replied.

Yuka then spun around and her eyes found Kagome dancing very close to Inuyasha. Well if you could call it dancing. They were kissing and their hands were all over each other. This really pissed her off. She made a noise that sounded both like a shriek and a growl.

Before she could take more than one step towards the couple a balloon filled with red dye hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the floor from the force with which it had been thrown. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their make out session to look at the scene. They burst out laughing and Bankotsu's voice could be heard over the music.

"YES! DIRECT HIT!"

This made everyone except for the sluty three to burst out laughing. Once Yuka got back up she looked around her and saw that all of her enemies were holding balloons filled with different things and were closing in on her and her friends.

Jakotsu's voice then rang out over the music, "FIRE!"

And with that command they all launched their balloons at the three. They made a dash for the door and everyone else followed, still pelting them. Once they ran out of the schoolyard screaming the crowd started cheering.

They all went back inside then but as Inuyasha and Kagome were about to walk through the door Kagome felt a now familiar tug at her soul.

"A shard. It's close." She said as she turned around and looked towards the park near the school.

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

The only answer she gave him was a nod of her head.

"Let's go then." Said Inuyasha. He took off and Kagome ran after him.

Once Kagome caught up with Inuyasha she lead the way. When they were close to the heart of the park Kagome stopped.

"It's here." She stood there slowly looking around, as if looking for any sign of movement. Then out of nowhere a demon jumped out at them and went for Kagome. She stepped forward and after dogging the first attack punched him in the side of the face.

The demon quickly recovered and went after her again. Kagome was wearing a red strapless dress that had a slit up to the knee on one side and on the other the fabric only came down to the knee. Not to mention she was wearing heels. It wasn't the best thing to be fighting a demon in.

But she didn't have to because just then Ginkotsu and Bankotsu jumped out of the trees and tackled the demon. Once they had broken his arms and legs so that he couldn't get away Kagome walked over to him.

Squatting down so that she was hovering over the demon she said this, "Hand over the jewel shard and I'll let you live." She said this in all seriousness and her friends were surprised.

"Never!" the demon tried to take a swipe at her but she easily caught his arm. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it." She reached down with her other hand and pulled the shard out of his chest. Then, after letting go of his arm she laid that hand over his heart and said, "Ja ne."

With that said a bright bluish light enveloped him and when it dissipated there was nothing left. Kagome stood up and brushed some dirt off of her dress and Inuyasha walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked calmly.

"Ya, I'm fine. That's one less shard that we have to search for." She replied.

Inuyasha chuckled. Then they head a noise behind them and saw the shocked and curious look on Kagome's friend's faces.

"I guess it's time for more explaining." Voiced Inuyasha.

"Umm hum." Was Kagome's reply.

After explaining things yet again and having her friends eagerly volunteer to help Inuyasha and Kagome got in the limo and went home. Because tomorrow they had to go to school then they were going to spend almost the whole weekend shard hunting.

YAY! I'm finally done with this chapter! I hope u all r happy. I gave u an extra long chapter cause I haven't updated in a while. I'll try not 2 do this again. Til next time!

Ume


	13. AN

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in 4 ever, but school and work were taking over my life. Now that it's summer I plan on finishing all of my unfinished stories. Again, gomen nasi! I promise I will finish the stories and do it as fast as I can. Ja ne.

Ume


	14. Chapter 11

Hey, don't hurt me! Hides behind Inuyasha. Gomen! I wont keep u from the story any more. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: me no own Inu-chan.

Chapter 11

The weeks til final exams and graduation flew by and soon it was the last week of school. Inuyasha and Kagome got their caps and gowns and were studying like mad for the finals. They had 2 on Monday and Wednesday then one on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. After their last final on Friday Inuyasha and Kagome went out and had a night of fun. They saw a movie, went out to eat, and just drove around town. When they got home to Inuyasha's house that night they packed some last minute things. Most of their things had already been packed and sent to the cabin. They would be going straight there after their graduation the next day.

Inuyasha and Kagome had to get up early and go to the school to practice for graduation. It was really boring. Inuyasha and Kagome spent most of their time texting Gin on Kagome's cell. Gin and the gang weren't coming to the graduation; they were already up in Hokkaido at Miroku's house and were going to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome from the airport that night.

Later that afternoon, it was time for the graduation ceremony. It was very long and boring. The principal's speech went on forever. When they finally started handing out the diplomas and awards Inuyasha and Kagome were among the first to get theirs because they both aced their exams and were valedictorians. After they had gotten their things Inuyasha and Kagome snuck out and met their parents in the school parking lot. There they all piled into a limo and headed off to the airport. Inuyasha and Kagome got there with a few minutes to spare. Once their luggage was taken care of they walked to the gate and said their goodbyes.

Once on the plane Inuyasha and Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep.

The sudden bounce of the plane woke them up and as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes Inuyasha looked out the window and realized that they had landed at the Sapporo airport. When they exited the plane they saw Gin standing there waiting for them.

"Hey you two, how was your graduation?" he asked walking up to them.

"Long." They both answered sleepily.

Gin chuckled. "Come on and lets get your bags then we can go to Miroku's house and you two can get some sleep."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and trudged after Gin to the area where they picked out their suitcases. After getting through airport security they plopped in the car and Gin drove to Miroku's house. It was a good thing that his house was close by because Inuyasha and Kagome didn't think they could stay awake for much longer.

Once they were inside and they had said hi and good night to everyone the sleepy pair drug themselves up stairs and plopped down on the bed in one of the spare rooms and fell right to sleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones to wake up the next morning because they had gotten into the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn. There was one good thing about this: you got to think of evil ways to wake up everyone else! Once the sleepy heads had been woken up they piled into two cars and drove out to the cabin.

When they got there and walked in the front door they saw a huge mound of boxes and other things sitting in the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha tossed the suitcases that they were carrying into the pile as well and walked around the small cabin and opened all of the doors and windows so the place could air out. Then they came back to where everyone was standing.

"Okay everyone, if we all pitch in then we can have all this stuff put away in no time." Some of those present sighed but moved forward to the pile and started to help unpack. Once everything was put away they all plopped down on the grass in front of the cabin or on the porch. Kagome was laying on the ground with her head resting on Inuyasha, looking up at the clouds passing by. She was just thinking that they should start getting down to talking about jewel shard hunting when Kirara lightly jumped on to her stomach. After scratching the fire cat demon's ears she sat up and asked everyone to come over to where she was sitting.

Once everyone had sat down again she spoke up. "Okay, we need to figure out how we are going to do the jewel shard hunting. Are we all going to hunt together, or are we going to split up into groups?"

After some suggestions from others and some discussion it was decided that they would all go together, mainly because none of the others had faced Naraku or Kagura yet. When this was decided Jakotsu suggested that they all go down to the lake and swim for a while. Everyone agreed. They all trudged inside, the girls changed in the bedroom while the guys took turns changing in the bathroom.

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short, I'll try to update again soon though.

Ume


	15. Chapter 12

Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just kept putting off working on this story because nobody really seemed interested in it and I was having writer's block. I know, blah, blah, poor me, but I have decided to go ahead and finish the story anyway. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 12

After they talked a little more about how they would go about the actual hunting Kikyo, Miroku, Gin and Jakotsu went inside to make dinner, everyone else stayed outside watching the sunset. They had decided that the first part of the next day would be spent getting things together that they would need to take with them, then for the rest of the day they would relax before they started to hunt for jewel shards again.

Dinner was light and everyone turned in soon after. As Inuyasha climbed in bed with Kagome she sighed. Inuyasha turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." He looked her in the eye for another moment then laid down and pulled Kagome close. She smiled slightly in contentment and soon they were asleep.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha were again up at sunrise. They were a little nicer this time though and let everyone sleep until breakfast had been made. Once everyone was awake and had eaten they got all of the necessary shard hunting supplies together and divided them into several different packs so that everyone would be carrying something.

Once that was done they sat down to a light lunch. After the dishes were done Kagome suggested that they go down to the lake and swim. The others agreed (Jakotsu cheered) and so the girls changed in the bedroom while the guys took turns changing in the bathroom. Everyone got done changing at about the same time and headed down the small worn path through the woods to the edge of the lake.

When they passed the edge of the trees Kagome, who was in the lead spotted a young boy sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling over the edge. She stopped and so did everyone else. Inuyasha looked ahead then looked back at Kagome. He knew what she wanted to do and nodded his head. Kagome slowly walked to the edge of the dock and sat down beside the little boy and began to talk to him.

Bankotsu walked up next to Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

Without looking away from Kagome and the boy Inuyasha replied. "If we are right then that is Shippo." Everyone nodded and stood there waiting.

After what seemed like forever, but it was really only about 10 minutes, Kagome stood up again and held out a hand to help the little boy up. They slowly walked back towards the group and Inuyasha walked forward some to meet them. When Inuyasha came up to them the little boy clung to Kagome's leg.

"Hey there. My name is Inuyasha Shiroba."

The little boy looked up at Kagome and she nodded, smiling softly. "I'm Shippo Kitsune." he replied quietly.

"Hey Shippo, what do you say we go back up to the cabin and I dig out one of my old pairs of swim trunks for you." Said Inuyasha. Shippo nodded and he took Inuyasha's hand and they slowly made their way back up to the cabin.

Once Inuyasha and Shippo were out of earshot the others started asking about what had happened to Shippo. It turned out that his parents had been in a bad accident and he had gotten pushed from one relative to the next and the last one that he had been with was going to send him off to an orphanage, so he ran away. After learning about Shippo's sad story the others got into the lake and started to swim. Kagome however sat on the bank of the lake, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo to come back.

Kagome had begun to doze when she heard laughter and talking behind her. Turning her head Kagome saw Inuyasha and Shippo walking towards. Kagome smiled, happy that Shippo was starting to relax and trust them. When they reached her Shippo stopped and gave her a hug and Inuyasha gave her a kiss then the two moved on and jumped into the water near her, splashing her with some water. She stood up and playfully glared at the two of them, then she jumped in after them and a water fight ensued.

Later that night everyone was just sitting around after dinner talking. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled Shippo to the side and talked to him about what was going on and they were slightly surprised to find out that he believed them right away. This took a weight off their shoulders, because now they had found all of their old companions. Later on when everyone was going to sleep Shippo walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked quietly.

They both smiled and nodded. Shippo happily ran ahead and jumped up on the bed. After turning out the lights Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into bed as well. With Shippo settled between them they fell asleep.

Okay peoples, I know this is a short chappy but I'm still trying to get all of my ideas organized so this is it for now. Ja ne.

Ume


	16. Chapter 13

Okay everyone, I'm updating sooner than I had thought. Well, not much rambling before this chapter, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha woke up at dawn and surprisingly a couple of the others got up not soon after them. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as they were making breakfast.

"I think we are finally starting to rub off on them." She commented. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Once everyone was up and had eaten they started to get ready to leave. They were held up a little bit though because Kagome had to pack some things for Shippo; once that was done though they were ready to go.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Bankotsu.

"Kagome and Inuyasha took the lead since they knew the area best. "This way." was the only answer that he received.

The new shard hunters talked about what it would be like once they actually found a shard and had to fight for it. Of course they all had weapons, (except for Shippo) and they knew how to use them to an extent, but they had never fought in a life or death battle before. The 'Band of seven' seemed more excited about this aspect than the others, but then again that wasn't very surprising.

"So Inuyasha. Do you think that we will come across anyone we know this time?" asked Kagome. The last time they had hunted for shards in that area they had run across a few reincarnated 'friends'.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it." He looked behind him to see that no one was paying that close attention to what the two of them were talking about. "I just hope we don't run into Naraku first thing."

Kagome's face took on a hard look and she nodded in agreement. The others would defiantly need to get used to fighting first before they had to deal with Naraku or any of his minions. The day was in all, uneventful, that is until it was time to setup camp that night.

Kagome and Inuyasha had a good laugh at the others, who they found out, were fairly incompetent when it came to camping. After many sets of explanations and a couple of headaches they had everything set up and dinner on the fire. Kagome was in charge of dinner that night so as she sat there waiting for it to finish cooking she poked the hot ashes absentmindedly while deep in thought. Kagome knew that they probably wouldn't be able to find the rest of the shards just in this area and dreaded the thought of having to possibly fight demons in big cities and involving innocent people; hopefully a lot of demons wouldn't like staying in a big city though, and some of them couldn't because of their appearance. Some things could be overlooked, such as long, sharp claws, fangs, and things like that. But a bear demon, for instance, couldn't just walk through downtown Kyoto. Kagome sighed and looked up to see if dinner was done, and seeing that it was Kagome dished it out to everyone, and after dinner was done Kagome suggested that they all go to bed and get some sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up at dawn, and after a light breakfast they packed up and were on their way. About halfway through the day they made contact with their first enemy, this demon didn't have any jewels, but it wanted the ones that Kagome had, so a fight ensued.

Afterward Kagome stood on the edge of their little battlefield and looked at her friends proudly. All of them had tried their best, well except for Shippo, he was still to young to fight. Inuyasha walked over to stand beside her.

"They did pretty well, though they could all use some tips and practice." He commented as he watched everyone talking and helping each other. No one had received any major wounds and they were all in high spirits so, all in all, it had been a good experience. Though both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that this fight was nothing compared to the kind of fight they were expecting where they came across Naraku again.

Shortly there after the group settled down for the night and Kagome gave first aide to those that needed it while Gin and Shippo started working on dinner. Once dinner was dished out and they were all eating Inuyasha spoke up.

"Tomorrow we will take a break from hunting and we will teach you all some things concerning fighting and give you some pointers. That way you will be able to expand on your own as you gain experience."

The others that were sitting around the campfire nodded and soon after dinner was done everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome, who snuck away as everyone was settling down. They walked side by side in relative silence for a while, and stopped where they came to the crown of a hill that over looked a large field. As they stood there Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked over at him with a soft, loving smile on her face. She then looked back out at the star filled sky. Sighing happily Kagome closed her eyes.

"It's so beautiful out here." She commented. Inuyasha nodded and drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively and Kagome snuggled up against him. After standing there for a little while longer the two headed back to the campsite and settled down for bed.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha got everyone up early and after eating a quick breakfast they ushered everyone to the field that they had found the night before. Once there Kagome and Inuyasha separated them into two groups. Kagome would work more on hand-to-hand fighting skills and Inuyasha was going to focus more on weapons. That meant that the 'Band of Seven' and Gin would be working with Kagome for the most part and Sango, and Miroku would be working with Inuyasha. After stopping for lunch the two groups switched and Kagome worked with Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha showed the 'band of Seven' and Gin how to use things in their environment as weapons.

The whole day Shippo sat on the sidelines with Kirara, watching everyone practice. He wished that he was old enough to fight with them, but he was only ten years old. Shippo couldn't really complain though; he was happy being with them. Without any question Inuyasha and Kagome had taken him in and in the couple of days that he had been with them, he felt more apart of a family than he had since his parents died.

Over the next two weeks the odd assorted group traveled all over that part of Hokkaido and collected three shards. When they made it back to the cabin they were all tired and ready to relax for a couple of days before heading out again. Later that night Inuyasha found Kagome sitting out by the lake. Sitting down beside her he asked what was on her mind.

"I think that we've found all the shards that are in this area. We're gonna have to leave and try to find them somewhere else. Probably in the cities." She said. Inuyasha nodded. He had been thinking along the same lines but he hadn't yet voiced his thoughts.

As they sat there under the starry night sky they wondered what the future would hold; and as Inuyasha shoved his hand in his jeans pocket, making his hand come in contact with a small object. Smiling, Inuyasha had a faint idea of how things might turn out.

Okay peoples! That's it for right now. I'll try to update again soon. Ja ne!

Ume


End file.
